


All In The Wrist

by yours_eternally



Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘I’ve seen this one, y’know,’ Wednesday said, when Joey cut the engine so they were sitting together in the dark, ears ringing with the sudden silence. ‘—this is where you kill me.’‘Yeah,’ Joey said, laughing, ‘I’m gonna suck you dry.’ Wednesday felt his pulse jolt in a way that had nothing to do with fear. He looked away from Joey’s evil grin quickly, folding his hands in his lap.A late night ride back from the studio ends more thrillingly than Wednesday could have ever anticipated.Set early 2002.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	All In The Wrist

‘You want a ride?’ came a call from behind Wednesday. He turned spotting Joey lent up against his car in the parking lot, one boot heel against the door. They’d finished in the studio about half an hour ago, but he'd stayed back to make a call and had thought Joey had left already. He was dressed completely in black with his long hair hanging over his white face, making him look like he'd been cut out of the shadows. 

‘Uh yeah,’ Wednesday said moving towards him, his sense of unreality increasing. And, though _The Exorcist_ music was starting to play in the back of his head, he was more than willing to leave his car in the lot. He’d gotten lost on the way back to his hotel twice this week already; it was mild now but the roads were still slushy and he hated driving in the dark. ‘—it gets so fucking dark out here,’ he added when he reached Joey’s car.

‘Sure does,’ Joey said, smirking as he popped off the door to get inside. Wednesday got into the passenger side, relaxing slightly when Joey turned over the engine and a wall of sound started from the stereo. Wednesday glanced around the car surreptitiously, the heat was blasting and it smelled so strongly of cigarettes he could practically taste the nicotine in the atmosphere. 

It felt oddly illicit to Wednesday: seeing Joey do normal things like driving, and not reading about him in a magazine or watching him lose his shit on MTV. He was trying not to be weird about it but could tell he was failing hard. 

Joey drove one-handed, the other hand absently tapping out a rhythm on his thigh. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to not stare at Joey's hands; there was something about how smooth the skin on his inner wrist looked that made Wednesday want to lick it. He made himself soften into the seat, glancing out the window instead of at Joey. There wasn’t much to look at, fields as far as he could see.

Wednesday let out a breath as quietly as possible. He was relieved. Joey knew what he was doing in the studio and was mostly reasonable with his requests. Although, Wednesday had heard him shouting into the phone in the corridor outside the Control room often enough to know that wasn’t the whole picture. But the demo was going well and, even with his badly suppressed awkwardness, they got on so there wasn’t anything for them to fight about.

Wednesday stirred, not realising he’d been dozing when the car started to slow. Joey had stopped at a pull-in, surrounded by trees, on a long straight road with no buildings visible. And maybe Wednesday watched too many horror movies but it seemed like a perfect spot to dump a body.

‘I’ve seen this one, y’know,’ Wednesday said, when Joey cut the engine so they were sitting together in the dark, ears ringing with the sudden silence. ‘—this is where you kill me.’

‘Yeah,’ Joey said, laughing, ‘I’m gonna suck you dry.’ Wednesday felt his pulse jolt in a way that had nothing to do with fear. He looked away from Joey’s evil grin quickly, folding his hands in his lap.

‘Hey,’ Joey said. Wednesday turned to look at him and Joey leant over the centre of the car to kiss him on the lips. Wednesday opened his mouth automatically at the hot sweep of a tongue. Then his brain clicked back online and he pulled back sharply, scooting so far back against the door the window handle jabbed him in the back. _What. The. Fuck?_

‘Umm… Joey,’ he started, Joey watched him making no move to get out of his personal space, ‘what are you doing?’

‘You need me to explain?’ Joey asked, expressionless.

‘Uh, no,’ Wednesday mumbled, face burning, ‘you could have warned me, y’know.’

‘Okay—’ Joey said, eyes rolling, ‘Joe, I’m going to kiss you now if you don’t want me to then fucking duck, okay?’

Wednesday snorted, though Joey’s proximity was making coherent thought difficult. Joey leant to kiss him again but stopped just shy of his mouth waiting. Wednesday could feel his lips tingling for the second before he closed the distance between them.

Joey kissed him roughly, hand tight on the back of his neck. The other hand fitted between his thighs squeezing just the right side of too hard. Wednesday groaned into his mouth, holding his shoulders. Joey sucked the ring in Wednesday’s lip, palm working him through his jeans. Wednesday pressed up into his hand, back arching.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he mumbled against Joey’s mouth. Joey snorted softly, nipping up along his jaw.

‘Wanna get in the back?’ he said into Wednesday’s ear. Wednesday nodded and Joey sat back from him. Wednesday scrambled with the door handle and fell rather than stepped out of the car. He could hear Joey cracking up as he climbed into the back. Wednesday dropped to sit, tugging at his jeans trying to get his dick in a more comfortable position.

Joey was watching him. Wednesday stopped adjusting himself, flushing. Wriggling through the narrow gap between the seats, Joey moved to join him. He bent one knee, digging it into the seat beside Wednesday, as he slung the other leg over him to sit in his lap. Wednesday sucked in a breath palming his hips appreciatively. Joey looped his arms around his neck, bending to lick his way into his mouth again.

Wednesday hummed, running his hands down Joey’s thighs where they were tight around his middle. He felt good, hot everywhere they were touching. Joey caught his lip-ring between his teeth, hand fisting in his dreads. His other hand was on Wednesday’s chest blunt nails digging in through his t-shirt. Joey was hard, Wednesday could feel his erection pressing against his stomach.

Wednesday ran his hands back up to his waist, sliding his hand under his t-shirt to feel his skin. Joey was pulling at his shirt as well until he could press their skin together. He could feel Joey’s stomach pulling in and pushing out with his heavy breath. Joey pulled back just enough so their lips were apart.

'Can we fuck?’ Joey said, sucking his lower lip eyes on Wednesday’s. For a second, Wednesday just stared back at him as mind imploded. Joey rocked his hips a little, obviously impatient.

‘Yeah,’ Wednesday said, swallowing as his mouth suddenly seemed to be very dry.

‘You got a rubber?’ Joey asked.

‘Yes. Uh yeah,’ Wednesday said, ‘—wallet.’ Joey patted him down, hand sliding into his inner pocket to snag his wallet. He flipped it open then nodded. Wednesday watched him mutely as Joey leant back between the seats, stretching to reach the glove compartment. Wednesday held his waist to stop him falling off him. It was too dark for him to see what Joey was doing but he soon sat back up.

‘You just have that?’ Wednesday said when Joey handed him the crumpled tube of lube.

‘For emergencies,’ Joey said, as though that was a totally normal thing to say. He didn’t speak again, kissing Wednesday once before twisting a hand in his dreads. He pulled sharply to make sure Wednesday didn’t try to move then popped the button on his own jeans and slid his hand into his underwear. Wednesday reached to push up his t-shirt up to look at him. Joey sighed, letting him go and sitting up on his knees to wriggle his underwear and jeans down his thighs before settling back into Wednesday’s lap. Wednesday could see the head of Joey’s dick poking through his fist. It was pink as his bitten lips.

Wednesday ran his thumb along the fold of his hip and through the dark hair between his thighs. Joey squirmed before letting Wednesday slide a hand under his to fit around his dick. He stroked him. Joey grunted, fingers digging into his wrist.

Wednesday went to kiss him but Joey turned his head so he caught his cheek; Wednesday licked down the side of his neck under the curtain of hair. Joey moaned, teeth digging into his lip to muffle the sound, as he pushed up into Wednesday’s hand. Wednesday kissed his neck again, nipping behind his ear. Joey moaned. Wednesday bit harder and felt Joey’s hips twitch up.

‘Can you finger me?’ Joey said into his ear, cheek against his cheek. Wednesday felt heat flood down his chest and neck.

‘Yeah, of course,’ Wednesday said flushing. Joey pulled his hand off him, pressed closer and pulled Wednesday into him. Wednesday could feel his dick prodding his stomach.

He smoothed his hands up Joey’s thighs, trying to calm down as much as sooth the other, then fumbled for the lube. He twisted the cap off and squeezed it onto his fingers. Joey jumped when he touched him for the first time, his body immediately contracting away.

‘Do you want to stop?’ Wednesday asked and felt Joey’s hands tighten on him.

‘No,’ Joey said, hand fisting on the collar of Wednesday’s jacket, ‘—just go slow.’ Wednesday nodded, and let his fingertips brush over his hole again. He didn’t flinch, and when Wednesday pressed a finger into him he let out a gushing breath. Wednesday started working in and out slowly.

Joey’s head sunk onto his chest, hands tight on his t-shirt, and Wednesday smoothed the ends of his hair with his other hand. He added another finger and Joey huffed out another breath. Wednesday groaned softly, he was so worked up now he could feel his pulse in his dick like a second heartbeat. Joey was panting into his neck as he added another finger. His hand was around his dick again, pulling in time to Wednesday's twisting fingers. Wednesday pushed Joey’s hair back off his face wanting to see his glassy eyes.

‘ _Christ_ , I wanna fuck you,’ Wednesday grunted. Joey’s eyelashes flickered, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

‘Okay,’ he said, ‘—do it.’ Wednesday removed his hand carefully and Joey climbed off him, shoving his jeans down further as he flopped onto his stomach on the seat beside him. Wednesday turned, picking up the condom and unbuttoning his jeans. He had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning when he finally got a hand on himself. Joey was watching him over his shoulder, lips slightly parted. Wednesday got his knees under him, rolled on the condom and reached for the lube.

‘Ready, doll?’ he asked, pulling up the shirt and jacket Joey was wearing over his t-shirt so he could see more of his pale skin. He traced a finger along the line of his lowest rib.

‘Yeah,’ Joey said, breathless, shaking his ass a little to entice him. Wednesday chuckled, one hand settling on his waist as the other slicked his dick and started to press into Joey’s body. Joey whined tightly. Wednesday stilled with difficulty. He hummed rubbing the base of his spine waiting for him to give the word.

‘Keep going,’ Joey said after another moment. Wednesday started to press into him again until Joey was fitted against him like a glove.

' _Fu-ck_ ,’ Joey grunted, hands squeezing into fists. Wednesday held his hips to keep him in place as he started up a slow pace. Joey was quiet. Wednesday could see his flushed face was turned so his cheek was pressed against the fabric of the seat. His mouth was hanging open and he was panting. Wednesday slipped his hand off Joey’s hip to hold his dick. Joey’s eyes closed and groaned deep in his throat. Wednesday took a steadying breath — he could listen to that noise all fucking night. He could feel Joey’s body clutching needily, so rocked his hips into him faster.

Joey was moving now, pushing back into him, giving him back as much as he was getting and it was making it difficult not to almost immediately lose his shit. Wednesday bit the side of tongue, tasting metal. Sweat was pricking across his chest and he could feel his skin sticking to Joey's. Joey’s thighs quivering were as he struggled to keep himself up under Wednesday's downwards pressure. Wednesday could feel himself shaking as well; he was so close to his edge.

Joey was panting, fingers flexing as he dug them into the seat. Wednesday stroked him more firmly, trying to get into a rhythm but electric sparks were curling up his spine and white was starting to eat at the edge of his vision. He could feel Joey’s body start to clench a split second before Joey grunted, hand snapping closed on his wrist. He came, dick throbbing, in Wednesday’s hand.

Wednesday groaned, grabbing at Joey’s thighs, allowing his hips to roll into another couple of uneven thrusts. Light flickered behind his eyes as he came with a shaking gasp. Wednesday exhaled through his mouth, ears ringing as his blood pressure dipped.

Joey was squirming under him so Wednesday carefully pulled out of him and sat back, still panting. Joey was sat up as well, yanking his jeans up and pushing his hair off his face. Wednesday slid off the condom and wiped his hands down his jeans then pulled them up as well.

‘Well fuck,’ he said and Joey laughed.

‘I need a cigarette,’ he said, pulling up the zipper on his jeans and sliding out of the car. Wednesday followed him clumsily, still coming down from the orgasm. He dropped the condom, kicking some of the gritty road slush over it, feeling self-conscious. The night was cold and the moon was such a perfect white circle it looked completely fake.

‘Hi,’ he said, perching on the bumper beside where the other was hunched. Joey handed him the cigarette from his mouth. Wednesday took a drag, already feeling the nicotine start to smooth the shake out of his hands. Joey leaned against him and Wednesday put his arm around him, assuming he wanted a little body heat. Joey wriggled his shoulder more deeply into his armpit. He’d pulled his hood up and had his empty hand dug in his pocket.

‘Do you do this a lot?’ Wednesday asked into the quiet, exhaling smoke.

‘Fuck in the car?’ Joey asked, starting to roll another cigarette.

‘Fuck guys,’ Wednesday said, lowering his voice thought they had to be the only people in miles. Joey shrugged. Wednesday could see him fumble the tobacco and put a hand out to steady the packet.

‘Is it a problem?’ Joey asked after a moment, licking the paper.

‘No, I just didn’t know,’ Wednesday said, shrugging too. Joey relaxed into him again, lighting up. They sat smoking in silence.

‘Well, now you do,’ he said at last, then he signed taking a final drag then flicking the stub, ‘it’s fucking freezing— come on.’ Joey kissed the side of his mouth before getting up. Wednesday touched the spot he’d kissed surprised.

When Wednesday dropped into the seat Joey turned the key in the ignition and threw the car into reverse. He tucked his hair behind his ear and tapped the stereo to skip the song then the next. Wednesday watched him lazily, sleep creeping over him. The car now smelt of sex as well as cigarettes, he guessed it wasn’t exactly a bad smell.

‘That—’ Joey said, making him jump, ‘do you hear?—that. That’s what I was talking about.’ He jabbed the stereo again restarting the track. ‘Listen.’

‘Sounds good,’ Wednesday said, yawning. Joey glanced at him then snorted.

‘Go to sleep,’ he said, reaching to pet his head. Wednesday yawned again, nodding. He wriggled down in the seat, folding his arm around himself as Joey returned his attention to the road.

**Author's Note:**

> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
